Cruel & Unusual Interrogation
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A soldier is captured by his supernatural enemy.Will he resist her method of interrogation or will he surrender to the succubus' will ? M for lemons.


This is an erotic mind control story featuring... well... sex. All the standard disclaimers apply. If you're under 18, don't read. If that kind of thing offends you, don't read. If you choose to ignore that, then it's not my problem.

Morrigan Aensland is from the "DarkStalkers" universe of games.

* * *

Who am I? What am I? How have I come to be here?

My vision coalesces. Slowly my memory comes swimming to me. I was captured in a fight. I was fighting a war, a bloody war against a fearsome enemy. I can't remember any names. Damn it, I should. I was trained better than this, wasn't I?

I try to move, but I can't. My arms are chained above me, and I'm in a kneeling position. I'm naked. I blush furiously suddenly realizing this. What's going on? And why can't I remember anything?

Before I have a chance to examine my surroundings, a door in front of me opens, and in walks... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My cock immediately responds despite myself. Her green hair flows like a rich sea wave behind her head, and her leather bodice has a heart shaped cutout revealing her tummy. Her purple stockings... boots...

Wait, I recognize this woman. She was Morrigan Aensland... the succubus in charge of the entire operation.

"Yes, you recognize me, my dear," she says. "I am the one you are fighting. The unnamed Goddess of the Darkness. The one your people fear so, and yet the one that incites my followers to give their lives."

"Fighting... yes, we are at war," I mumble. I still can't remember anything except that I was fighting.

"You are only a soldier, but you can give me valuable information," Morrigan said.

I steeled myself up. She was going to torture me. I knew the first thing she would probably ask was my name. But then she surprised me.

"Your name is not valuable to me," Morrigan cooed in a seductive voice. "And likewise, I will not tell you mine. I will only tell you that I am planning a final strike that will end this war forever."

"Goddamn you!" I yelled, suddenly furious. "I'll never tell you anything!" Her words gave me resolve. No matter what I did, I wasn't going to tell this woman anything. I wouldn't let her take my friends.

"My dear soldier," the succubus says. "Once I am through with you, believe me. You will tell me anything I wish to know. You'll do anything I say. You will be my most prized soldier, my willing slave."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll die before that happens."

Morrigan put her hand on her hip and leered over me. "There is more than one way to die, my sweet soldier, and that is the purpose of this war."

"There is no purpose to this war," I shot back. "Your soldiers only give their lives to serve your sexual lechery! It's no secret the kind of world you fight for... it's a sick perverse world and you should know I would rather die than be a part of it!"

There was silence. In my head, I gloated. That ought to give this self-proclaimed Goddess something to chew on.

But instead she laughed. "You know nothing, soldier! Think of the world we are in. So many beautiful creatures of many kinds, all capable of feeling affection, warmth and love. Just because we look different from you, you would judge us as greedy monsters?"

"That's exactly what you are, dream eater," I growled. "I've fought your denizens many times. They look straight out of hell."

"You don't believe that," she said with a smile. "I know a secret about you, sweet soldier. I know your secret desire."

"My only desire is to end you and your kind forever," I said. I was growing tired of this woman's grandstanding.

But the succubus snapped her fingers, and through the door walked...

...a catgirl?

"Meet Tabitha," Morrigan said. "I'm sure you have seen girls like her on the field, but this one is not a fighter. No, this girl is my personal pet, and she is such a good kitty."

Tabitha let out a soft mew. My nerves jumped.

"Surely you must be wondering by now," she went on. "Why I am not using my powers of mental influence on you."

Now that she mentioned it, I was curious. Succubi like her were infamous for using the natural desires of humans to bend them to her will.

"I can sense that your strength of will makes you immune to my power," Morrigan whispered. "And that is where Tabitha comes in."

I swallowed hard. How in hell did this woman find out that I had a... thing for catgirls? Damn my weakness! As I stared at Tabitha, I felt the usual feelings come out of me as I admired the fur that barely covered her body, her tail swishing behind her, her cute ears jutting out of her brown hair and her wide eyes. Innocent...

"Tabitha is trained in the art of giving pleasure," Morrigan chuckled. "A soldier's mind is strong, but it is still locked within a body... and the body responds so well to pleasure, as Tabitha will now demonstrate."

Tabitha crawled over to me and began to nuzzle my face with her cheek. Her cheek, while bearing no fur, still had the softness of skin. Human skin that felt so real. Her paws began to roam my body.

"I only need to know one thing, my sweet soldier," Morrigan said. "Tell me where your primary base is, so that I may crush your rebellion once and for all."

I bit my lip, not wanting to respond. I was not going to tell her, but I knew I would regret defying Morrigan, since she already knew my secret. There was no pretense between us anymore - I was going to have to resist with my will.

"I know you won't tell me," Morrigan said. "And it is difficult to spill secrets when distracted by the sweet feelings of sex. But I find that soft pleasure and soft words will cause a human to respond so truthfully..."

Tabitha's tail curled around my leg, and she mewed. A soft kittenish purr. My cock was already erect, and I already felt the heat began to build inside me. She parted her mouth, and I could see her teeth and tongue.

Oh God, her mouth. If her mouth were to come down... I couldn't... no, I had to fight...

"Look at Tabitha, my sweet soldier," Morrigan said, causing my hair to stand on end. "Look at how innocent she is. So mindless, a mere puppet controlled by me."

Tabitha purred again, her paws moving over my back and tickling my spine. My eyes met hers. They sparkled back at me. It was the look of absolute adoring affection. The catgirl moved in close and kissed me on the mouth.

"Her mind is so beautiful," Morrigan cooed. "Empty of all things but love and the desire to please. Girls like her are the true soldiers of my cause. You are merely a receptacle for me to extract information out of.

"But make no mistake... I have no intent to kill you."

Tabitha broke the kiss. I felt her tail begin to tickle down my shaft. It was so soft and furry, it felt so wonderful.

"This war is a farce," Morrigan said. "The true meaning of existence is to love and to feel pleasure, a fact of life you foolish warriors have yet to grasp. But you will experience this truth firsthand, very soon... once you tell me what I need to know."

"No..." I said. "Never." No matter how many orgasms Tabitha gave me, I would not give up everything I believed in.

Morrigan began to laugh out loud. "You military types always envision blood and death and loss. There will be no battle once I find out what I need to know, soldier."

She stroked Tabitha's hair, which caused Tabitha to purr deeply.

"It's time for you to feed, Tabitha," she said.

I struggled in my chains for show, but I knew it was futile. Nothing would stop Tabitha from following the orders of her Goddess. Her mouth opened and descended on my now completely hard cock. I could only watch as it disappeared into Tabitha's mouth.

I witnessed this in disbelief. And then I felt it... the heat. A warm, wet, slithery heat that was all around me. Tabitha purred onto my cock, and it sent a vibration of pure unadulterated pleasure through my body, hitting my brain. I moaned out loud, helplessly. God, that felt good.

"Yes, my soldier," Morrigan said. "It feels good. It feels so good to have another girl on her knees, servicing you. How long has it been since you made love?"

I looked in Morrigan's eyes, and her own met mine. They twinkled with a powerful force, and I suddenly realized I was more vulnerable to her power in this state, and I looked away. My mind would not be contro...

Tabitha's tongue. Up and down my shaft. Damn, how did it do that? It felt like a snake inside her mouth tickling every inch of my cock... my God. It felt divine, like relief from an unending pain. I moaned again. If she kept this up... I would forget why I was fighting.

My fellow soldiers. I needed to protect them.

"You will is strong but it's too late," Morrigan said. "You have already looked into my eyes and felt my enchantment. The more Tabitha suckles on you, the less able to resist you will be."

"I'm a... uhhh... soldier... I fight to... hmmmm... to the end..."

"The end... yes," Morrigan said. "The end of this war is near. But the end for you... the end will be long and full of sweet sweet suffering. Tabitha, show our lovely captive what I mean."

While still sucking on my cock, Tabitha bared her claws, which strangely did not cause me to be afraid. But then she gently raked the tips of her claws down either side of my belly. A ripple of sensation shot through me, and I began to laugh uncontrollably, twisting in my bonds.

My heat inside me grew and grew.

"This is our secret touch, soldier," Morrigan said. "So gentle and delicate. Your kind thinks of it as merely a kid's diversion, but oh it is so much more. An excess of this touch causes divine madness."

Tabitha's claws were tickling my sides! And no matter how I writhed, she moved her claws so that they never dug into my flesh, always lightly touching and causing those damn maddening jolts of sensation! And oh yes... she was still suckling my cock! The head of my cock was now in her throat, being squeezed inside tightly, demanding my seed.

"S...STOP THIS... HAHAHAHA..."

Morrigan laughed. "The sweet sounds of pleading... music to my ears. You wish the sensation to stop. It will stop when you tell me what I want to know. The base. Where is the base?"

"HAHAHAHA, I'LL N-N-NEVER TELL!"

"Then a suffering of another kind. Tabitha, no more."

Tabitha's fingers fell away. She continued to suckle on my cock. The sensations continued to build, and my seed continued to throb inside me. It felt so good, and yet I also knew it was getting to be too much inside me.

Morrigan kneeled behind me in my chains and took off her gloves. She began to touch my body. The heat inside me doubled. A succubus' touch was known to send sensations of burning through the flesh. It added to my pleasure and caused me to forget where... who I was... or had I already forgotten? It was happening already.

"The touch of a succubus is disorienting," Morrigan whispered in my ear. "And with the catgirl suckling on your delicious cock, your mind is weakening to my desires. Soon you will tell me all your secrets."

She kissed my ear and drew me near. I expected the embrace of a succubus to be hotter than hell, but hers was warm. Warm and...

I looked at the catgirl again.

"Catgirls are so wonderful to be near," Morrigan murmured while tracing a finger over my stomach. "They are eternally young and vibrant, full of joy and knowing nothing but happiness. But they had to come under my command to learn how to give pleasure."

I moaned loudly as a sharp pang of heat entered me. My seed had built up to uncomfortable levels. Tabitha's tongue was stroking my shaft, her throat squeezing my head, but no release was coming just yet. I needed to come!

"I promise you, my caring soldier, there will be no battle," Morrigan said, her finger knowingly circling my navel. "Feel how good the catgirl makes you feel. Imagine all the comrades in your base feeling this way."

I moaned. "Wh...what are you...ohhh..."

"Catgirls are sooo good at not being seen," Morrigan replied. "They'll sneak in the base at night when your soldier friends are asleep. And their beautiful mouths will service them all. Leaving them without the will to fight me. And finally, the bloodshed will end and the war will be over!"

I shook my head, despite my aching need to orgasm. "Death... before... dishonor... you vixen..."

"No one will know it was you, my sweet little turncoat," Morrigan chuckled. "You will be at my side forever. And perhaps I will allow you to having a loving catgirl of your own as a companion."

My eyes fell to the ground. I felt... tears in my eyes. Was it the pain of the betrayal I was considering... or did I just need an orgasm that badly?

"Perhaps Tabitha... yes... I think Tabitha would be a good companion for you."

"The base is... is... underground... in the... sector..." No! I was giving up... I couldn't believe my own words.

"Yessss..." Morrigan said. "Tabitha would be perfect for you. Your mind is already becoming vulnerable to my power."

I cried out. I needed to come so badly!

"I can feel your sorrow, my tender hearted soldier," Morrigan whispered. "None of your comrades will be harmed. There will be peace for everyone at last. And you can finally end your fight... spend an eternity with my beloved creatures."

"Please..." I whimpered. "I...I'm hurting..."

Morrigan's arms wrapped around me. She felt warm, so warm. And Tabitha's mouth... was too hot.

"My thoughts are yours," Morrigan said in a strange seductive voice.

"My thoughts are yours," I repeated. I heard myself say. I said it. I believed it. A... mimic...

"I live to serve the Goddess of the Night," Morrigan said.

"I live to serve the Goddess of the Night." I was completely under Her spell. I felt the words She said burn into my own mind. I believed them completely.

Tabitha's mouth... felt soooo good... and I ached so much...

"Cum just for me," Morrigan whispered. "Only for me. Always for me."

I exploded, my seed spilling into Tabitha's mouth. My cock throbbed and seemed to mold itself anew against Tabitha's mouth as she swallowed my seed eagerly.

I belonged to the Goddess of the Night now. I had betrayed my old cause.

Morrigan unlatched the chains, freeing my arms. I slumped over Tabitha, defeated.

"My slave," she said. "My spell has turned you completely into my slave for all eternity."

"The base..." I murmured.

Morrigan smiled down at me. "As a show of grace, I will hold off asking you to show me the location of the base. You have had a beautiful moment with one of my slaves, and I appreciate its meaning."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Spend the evening with Tabitha," Morrigan said as She walked out of the room. "She is now your life partner. You are bound to her mortally. Only she can ease your sexual aches now."

My head began to throb. What had I surrendered for? Didn't Morrigan want my services? "My... my Goddess..."

"If the war ends today, tomorrow, or in a year, the outcome is the same," Morrigan said, looking at me with a strange sad smile. "I wish for it to end quickly, but I have wrought suffering upon you for that purpose. There is nothing more I need from you, my dear soldier, than to enjoy the simple love of my slave."

Tabitha pulled her mouth off me and stared at me. That adoring gaze. It still looked so wonderful to me. I remembered how much I loved catgirls, but then I remembered what my Goddess had said. Bound to Tabitha mortally.

She mewled, and I was filled with the desire to hold her.

"I... thought I belonged to You now, my Goddess," I said to Morrigan.

"But you betrayed your friends to me," Morrigan said. "And there is a penance to pay for that. An eternity..."

And then She chuckled.

"And now, my soldier, you know the true meaning of Hell."

She closed the door behind Her, and I was alone. I felt so cold without my Goddess...

"Neko?" A soft mewl.

I glanced at Tabitha. "What...did you say..." I said, feeling so cold and tired.

"Neko," Tabitha repeated, and curled up close to me. She put her arms around me and wrapped her tail around my waist, gently pulling me down to the ground.

I wondered if that word was the only one she knew.

And then I felt the warm wetness of her sex surround my cock. My cock was still erect. How? I remembered that we both served the Goddess. We belonged to Her now. Both of us.

Tabitha rocked her hips and sent a ripple of pleasure over me. I stared into her eyes, and she looked back into mine. I felt the echo of my Goddess's words in my head and realized the same echo existed in Tabitha's empty mind.

Empty mind...

I surrendered to the pleasure my loved one offered.


End file.
